Forbidden Love
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: In this one-shot, Percy and Annabeth are forbidden to be see each other. Over time, they do whatever they can to see one another, which leads to other things.


**Hello everyone.**

**I wanted to write something completely different from one of my stories so I decided to just write a one-shot. I got the idea from a few songs I was listening to and this is what I **

**got out of them. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**. **

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

The thunder crackled above me as storm clouds began to form. I looked behind me at the house where I lived in. My torture chamber what I liked to call it. The only time I ever got out of that prison was to see the boy that I was in love with. My parents forbidded me for ever seeing him. They were trying to banish me from being able to go in the forest where we meet, but the authorities didn't allow it to pass. I'm nineteen years old. The laws of our country state that at eighteen, I was legal age to do anything I wanted to do. The house continued to disappear as I walked deeper into the forest.

"Percy?" I whispered, the trees blowing from the wind. I could barely see the cottage where we would go to be with each other. It was hidden deep in the woods. His mother never mind us being together so she would allow us to borrow their home to see each other.

I didn't hear anyone come up behind me, but I gasped as strong arms wrapped around my waist. I instantly calmed down when I felt his hands meet mine and our fingers intertwined. His breath tickled me as he kissed the back of my neck. I laughed softly. I've been waiting for weeks for this moment. And now it was finally happening.

Percy turned me around his arms, letting me rest my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat underneath my ear. His arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me close against him; his head lying on mine. I pulled my head up to stare into his sea green eyes. One of his hands let go of the cloth of my dress to caress my cheek. His signature grin was plastered on his face, making me smile like there was nothing else in the world.

"I like the new attire. It fits you better than those other dresses you wear," he whispered into my hair. His hands were pulling at the cloth like they always did. Before I left, I changed into a nice, brown cotton dress with white lace at the top that was simple yet beautiful.

I lost myself in his green orbs. "I know how much you like me in just simple clothes. And cotton dresses are so much more comfortable than my regular attire."

"I hate it when your absorbed in those outfits," Percy said his fingers running through my blonde curls.

"Absorbed? Are you finally reading the study books I lent you?" I asked smiling at him. The wind tousled his hair and I held onto the front of his shirt.

He chuckled, melody to my ears. Oh, how I missed him. "Momma's been making me. She wants me to understand the culture and society of our country."

"I rather spend my afternoons with you and your mother. I hate being in the environment that I'm in," I said closing my eyes and leaning my forehead against his chest.

Thunder rumbled above us. I pulled away from the warmth of his figure, our fingers still intertwined as I looked behind his shoulder to see the large home that I came from in the distance. Percy tugged on my hand, pulling me along with him. We ran, free from my overbearing parents and the life of being the daughter of the chief adminstrator of the court. Percy helped me climb over the rocks to where the little cottage stood.

Let me fill you in with the details. Percy and I have been sneaking off into the woods since I was fifteen. We've been friends since we were six years old. Our parents used to get along before our fathers got into an argument about the condition of our country. My dad is the chief of the court who passes laws, signs off on agreements and is the, I guess you can call him the 'king' of the country. He banished Percy's family from the court.

For the few years after that, Percy and I were allowed to see each other. At first, my mother had no problem with it. But she eventually changed with the duties of being the 'queen' and the chief adminstrator's wife. I was not allowed to been seen with a 'peasant' child. My parents changed after my thirteenth birthday when they demanded that I had to become a woman with a duty.

When I was fifteen, I was so determined to see Percy again that I ran away from home for a while. I saw that he had grown up and was more attracted to him in a different way. A couple of months went by when Percy decided he wanted to court (ask my parent's permission) me. He asked my parent's and they denied his request. I argued with them about it for a long time, even telling them that I loved him. Nothing.

Ever since his sixteenth birthday, Percy and I have been secretly dating.

Oh, and we've been secretly married for three months now.

Now, back to the present. Percy continued to hold onto my hand as we walked towards of what he liked to call it, our little cottage. He wore his dark pants and his nicest button-up. I smiled. I rather see men wear this every day than declare that they must wear the most expensive clothing in the entire world. I'm glad that only my man would wear this and doesn't care what people thought about what he looked like. Percy Jackson was handsome, sweet, and great. He was loyal, strong, and loving. Who knew there was still men like this today in this society?

We arrived at our little cottage. I could already feel the warmth of his mother's arms and the smell of homemade cookies. His mom made the best cookies I've ever tasted. He opened the door for me and I went in before it began to rain. Percy followed me in. His mother stood in the small kitchen at the stove, working on what I smelled... chocolate chip cookies! Mm, I loved those.

"Annabeth!" she said smiling at me. Her arms wrapped around me and I hugged her tight, not wanting to let go of this love. She eventually had to or the cookies would have been burnt. I would eat them if they were or not. I haven't had cookies since the last time I visited.

"Hi, Ms. Sally," I said sitting down at a barstool next to the front door. "Did Philip give you the money I sent you?"

Sally turned around and nodded, her smile on her face. "Yes. That was very thoughtful of you, sweetheart. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did," I replied. "If my parents found out that you helped Percy and I get married and being able to be together, then... I don't know what would happen to the both of you."

She pulled the cookies out of the small oven and placed them right in front of me. She's pushing my limit about not stealing them. Mm, they smelt wonderful. "Thank you."

"It's f-freezing out there!" Percy hissed as he walked through the front door. Rain was drenching the ground and watering her plants. He shut the door behind him, clasping the few locks.

Sally put the batch of cookies on a plate. "That's why I told you to do put the yard tools in the shed before it started raining."

"I regret that decision," he muttered under his breath. I watched him walk into the back room to get rid of his wet clothes until he disappeared.

"My boy. What am I ever going to do without you?" Sally asked to no one in particular. I laughed, taking a bite of my cookie. The softness melted underneath my tongue.

Percy appeared at my side, his hair wet from the rain outside. I smiled at him, running my hand through his dark hair. He leaned closer and pressed his forehead against mine; his mouth shivering from the cold. I could sense his mother watching us, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was here. His green eyes were closed and I put my hands on the back of his neck.

"Gosh, I missed you so much," Percy whispered his nose brushing against my skin.

I smiled, even if he couldn't see it. "We dragged this meeting out way too long."

"Six weeks is a long time in this area," he said with a laugh.

"Hmm, yes it is," I glanced over at his mother who was watching over the next batch of cookies. I watched her as she worked quickly. "Are you feeding a whole village?" I teased, leaning against his chest.

Sally laughed. "Uh, no. Well, if you count a house full of sad and lonely kids, then yes."

"You're feeding the orphanage?" I asked.

My parents never helped those kids. I begged them to give some of their money, but they rather spend it on selfish reasons. Whenever I would go on my own terms, the kids would buddle up beside me as I told stories about a girl who lived in a prison cell called her house and would sneak out to meet her handsome 'prince'. They never figured out that it was my life I was telling them.

She turned around with some batter on her face. "They love homemade cookies. It's so beautiful to see those kids with smiles on their faces."

"I've been there before. They are the sweetest kids in the entire world, and they barely have anything," I said.

Sally smiled, shaking her head. "I know. It makes me sad that there are people out there who don't appreciate what they have and take life for granted."

"Like my parents," I muttered.

Percy rubbed my back. I glanced at him with a smile on my face and he returned it, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

Sally stirred some more batter in the bowl. "I love seeing you two together. It makes me tingle inside when I see my son with someone he loves so dearly."

"It just hurts when I can't even tell my own parents about our relationship," I turned to look at Percy who was standing by my side. "You know that they're still trying to get me to marry that unknown kid from wherever he's from."

"I'm about to go up to your parents and tell them... um, sorry, but she's already taken."

I laughed, holding his hand tightly. "Only you would be that brave to face their wrath."

"That's right, love," he said.

Sally messed with the clips in her hair. "Well, are you guys hungry for something?"

"I ate before I left," I answered. "But thank you, Ms. Sally."

"Your welcome, dear."

"Come with me," Percy whispered into my ear.

He pulled me from the chair and I followed him up the steps to where the bedrooms were. There was only two bedrooms in the little cottage, but it was perfectly fine with us being married. When I would stay over when we dated, Percy would sleep on the couch downstairs. He respected my privacy and understood that I didn't want to sleep in the same bed unless we had to. He opened the door and gosh, I could not wait to be in his arms tonight. I missed feeling his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"I'm going to wash up, all right, love?" he said grabbing a towel from the cabinet.

"Don't keep me waiting for long," I teased pecking him on the lips.

"I wouldn't do that to either one of us," he grinned.

I smiled, opening one of the drawers and pulling out some night trousers from Percy's drawer. He didn't mind that I wore his clothes to sleep in. I hated wearing nightgowns so I rather wear his comfortable shirts and pants. I heard the water running from the washroom. I sat on the bed and stared un-lacing the boots I was wearing. After I finished, I collasped on the bed. This brown dress was more comfortable than those outfits I put on at home and I wished that my mother allowed women in the country wear these instead, but no. Women of our society had to look fashionable.

I heard the bed creak under his sudden weight and I felt his lips kiss my skin. I smiled, turning over and letting him hover over me. He was laying next to me, but his face was above mine. I ran my hands through his wet hair, staring into his green orbs. Oh, I missed him so much. I'm praying that one day we'll be able to be together without having to sneak around. He glanced over at the stand next to the bed. Percy reached over and opened the drawer, pulling out the small box that held my wedding ring.

"Thank you for keeping it. It's easier for you to hold onto it with all the servants-" he put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

Percy chuckled, taking the ring out of the box. "I get it, dear."

He grabbed my left hand and kissed each finger before sliding my wedding ring on my left-ring finger. It carried a small diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds surrounding it. He had to save for a while, but eventually he had enough to get me the beautiful ring. It was simple. It was perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better.

"What's that other kid getting you for your wedding ring?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why does it matter?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I can't afford to get you something special or-"

I put my finger to his lips, making him break out into a smile. "I would take your ring than any other expensive one. I don't need all that fancy, ridiculous crap that other women need. I'm not my mother. She's the one that has to feel pampered. Not me."

"Good, because I don't know if I can get you a new ring."

"It's perfect, Percy. Stop worrying, you nerd."

He laughed. "I'm thinking your getting us mixed up, love. You are the nerd and I'm the-"

"Handsome husband to the lovely Annabeth Chase," I smiled.

He shook his head, his adorable smile plastered on his face. "Precisely."

His sea green eyes locked with mine and I instantly felt that spark in my stomach that I felt when I first saw him when we were fifteen. That was when I realized he wasn't a little boy anymore. He was becoming more of a man; more fit and less childish. He stayed with his mother when his father left them in poverty for another woman. Percy could have ran off, but he wanted to take care of his mother when she was broken from the loss of her husband. He was stronger than people think.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?" he whispered, resting his forehead against mine. His breath blew onto my face.

I gave a small laugh. "As many times as you like."

Percy stared at me for a second and then grinned. "I love you, Annabeth Vidia Jackson."

"I hate my middle name," I mumbled.

"I love it."

I rolled my eyes, but laughed. "And I love you, Perseus Alec Jackson."

"I hate my middle name," he grumbled.

"I love it," I retorted winking at him.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Only my wife."

"Yes sir."

Percy leaned in and right before our lips were about to touch, he pulled away at the last second. The door to our bedroom cracked open and his mother face appeared through the doorway. She saw our position with him half-way lying on me and our faces close together. She blushed, realizing that we were about to kiss, but Percy pushed himself off the bed and walked over to his mom. I sat up and watched them hug each other closely.

"Good night, Annabeth," she said coming over to me and wrapping her arms in a tight hug.

I got up from the bed and returned the hug. "Good night, Ms. Sally."

She patted her son on the back and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Percy locked the door as I turned around to undo the laces to my dress. One of my servants who was my best friend lent me the dress and had to help me lace it up. I could barely reach them until I felt his hands grab mine and made me keep them at my sides. The dress was loose enough for me to drop it and I didn't like the undergarments women would normally wear so Thalia got me some that reminded me of a bathing suit.

"Did Thalia get you some undergarments?" Percy asked, chuckling at the sight of them. I pulled on the night trousers and the shirt of his, pulling my hair out of the neckhole.

"You know I don't like those... silky and showy... ugh," I shuddered at the thought of them.

Percy nodded. "I understand."

I climbed into bed again and stared at the ring on my finger. Percy came to lay beside me like he was earlier, but his head was lying in the side of my neck. I felt him kiss the skin and his fingers glazed across my arms, causing me to shudder from my head to my toes. His other hand was resting on my waist, but moving towards my hip. He was the only person allowed to touch me like this. If anyone tried to touch my waist or below, it didn't turn out well.

"I love you," he whispered against my neck.

I smiled at the sound of those three words. Percy lifted his head and he brought his hand that was on my hip up to my face, caressing it slightly. He leaned in and when his lips touched mine, I felt complete. It was like magic. He would kiss me so gently yet passionately that it would drive me insane. He was the only person I knew that could make me feel this way. I knotted my fingers in his hair while his hands moved to my waist and we kissed with such a fiery passion that it almost didn't seem real.

As his hands came up to grab my face, I remembered our first kiss. It was in the forest and we were celebrating my eighteenth birthday. We didn't plan it, but when he leaned in to hand me my gift, I couldn't stand it anymore. I leaned in and kissed him, sending sparks flying everywhere in my stomach. He was so shocked that he couldn't speak for at least five minutes. But when he accidentally trampled me while running around in the forest, I felt that he was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

Time passed as we got lost in each other's presence. Six weeks may not be a long time to you, but to us in this country where we are forbidden to see one another, it seemed like a long time. He pressed his forehead against mine some time later and pulled on a strand of my hair; his breath hitting my face like a waterfall. We kissed once more before darkness fell over both of us.

The morning came, the sun shining through the curtains. I rubbed my eyes and opened them, looking around the bedroom. Percy's arm was draped over my chest, lightly snoring in my ear. I really hoped he didn't drool in my hair again. There was a light knock on the door and I was about to yell for his mother to come in, but remembered that the door was locked. I slipped out from under his arm and the warm covers. I glanced back to see him waking him up, rubbing his eyes. He flipped over so that his face was buried into the pillow. I opened the door to see his mother.

"Sorry about waking you, Annabeth. I was wanting to know if you wanted any breakfast before I head to the market," she said.

I smiled. "I'm fine. I can't really answer for Percy because he may not even be awake yet."

Sally laughed softly. "Typical Percy. Always wanting to sleep in. Well, when he wakes, tell him I'm at the market."

"Yes ma'am," I said.

She gave me a small hug and walked away. I heard the front door shut and the locks being locked. I closed the door and crawled back into bed, pulling his arm around my waist. He opened his eyes and quickly covered them with his free hand.

"What time is it?" he asked with a rasp in his voice.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but your mother went to the market."

"I really don't want to do any work today," he whispered leaning his head on mine.

"I can help if you want," I offered. "Make the time go faster."

Percy opened one eye and chuckled. "I rather spend the entire day inside, lying in bed with my beautiful wife who I hardly get to see, but you have to get back."

"I wish I could spend my entire day with you," I whispered burying my head into his bare chest.

He rubbed my back, kissing me on the head. "I do too, love. I do too."

Later that afternoon, Percy and I were taking a stroll through the forest. I was only able to stay for one night or my parents would become suspicious. My hand was intertwined with his. I didn't want to let him go. I hated every time I had to leave him. Who knows how long we have to wait to meet again? His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to him as we hugged tightly. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. His arms tightened, but he eventually had to let go. My fingers slipped through his as I began walk away from his figure towards the life that I strongly dislike. I glanced back at him and he sent me an adorable grin that made me weak in the knees. I smiled back at him and waved, knowing that I was going to miss him dearly. He waved back and sent me the signal that said 'I love you'. I sent the signal back before turning around and started walking to my house.

"ANNABETH VIDIA CHASE!" I heard the familiar sound of my mother's shrill voice. I just walked into the house, shutting the door behind me when she yelled. She came trampling down the long stairway, her long dress flowing behind her. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Out," I answered about to walk into the kitchen, but she grabbed my arm before I had the chance to escape.

My mother's eyes glared into mine. "You scared me half to death! Your father and I have been worried!"

"I was fine, mother. I was safe."

"You're supposed to tell us when you're going to go off," she said running her fingers through my hair. I pushed her away, getting sick of her angry-then-loving act.

I scoffed. "I'm ninteen years old. The law clearly states that I'm allowed to do anything that I want, go anywhere I want, at the age of _eighteen_. If I remember correctly, my father signed off on that law."

She raised an eyebrow. "You still live under our house, so that means you still follow our rules. And our rules state that you have a curfew of eleven-thirty."

"When I turned eighteen, that rule became something in my past. I don't go by that rule anymore. I'm an adult. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, on my own terms."

"You are still my daughter, and you will follow our rules, whether you like it or not," my mother said with a stern tone.

I rolled my eyes, pushing past her. I started to walk up the stairs to my bedroom when she called out, "We're having guests joining us for supper. I'm assuming you will be on your best behavior. Do you understand me?"

"Crystal," I said before closing the door to my bedrom and locking the door. My best friend, Thalia Grace appeared from under the bed. I laughed. "What are you doing under there?"

"It was the easiest way to hide from your mother's wrath," Thalia said wiping her hands off her cotton dress. It was the same kind like the one she lent me, but it was dark green.

I grabbed her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you for lending me the dress. I felt more myself in this than the other dresses I wear."

"It's fine. I thought Percy may like you better in this anyway."

"He did," I said pulling away and glancing at my closet that was in the background. "Another supper with guests. Oh joy."

"We'll get you ready later. So, how was the meeting this time?" Thalia asked, sitting on the bed with me. She wasn't really into relationships and boys, but she was the only person that knows about Percy and I, and she cared about me.

I smiled. "It was really special."

"Sorry that I'm not all jumping up and down-"

"I know how you are. I just appreciate it that you care enough to help me."

Thalia grinned. "Well of course. You're my best friend."

There was a knock on the door and I glanced behind me, sighing. "I just wish I had a few moments of free time."

I opened the door and was staring at the face of my parents. My father wore his typical attire. The most expensive, black dress pants and his button-up shirt tucked in with his badge that showed everyone that he was the director of the court. My mother stood next to him, her arms crossed above her chest.

"Annabeth, darling- what in the world are you wearing?" my father asked looking down at the outfit on me. I pulled the cloth of the brown dress and shrugged.

"A cotton dress."

"Annabeth, you know that we do not wear the servant's attire. It is against our nature," my mother said like it was nothing.

I rolled my eyes. "Against your nature. Not mine. I found it comfortable and more free than corsets and all that other clothing that you wear."

My parents glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. My father grabbed me by the shoulders. "Well, your mother told you about the guests we were having over tonight."

"We're having supper with them, correct?" I asked.

He tilted his head a little. "More like the director, his wife, and son of the country next to us. They want you and their son to meet. I think he may be the one that you may spend the rest of your life with, my dear."

"What?" I yelled. "What about that other guy you almost set me up with?"

"This young man is more sufficient of your taste. He is wealthy, great house, great personality, and has an amazing future as a husband and director of the court. I've arranged you guys to have a separate dinner so you two will get to know one another."

I couldn't speak. My parents were setting me up with someone I don't even know. An arranged marriage. My mouth quivered, thinking about how Percy would react. An arranged marriage has many rules you have to obey. Children is the first rule. I don't want any children, especially not in this society. I would not make my daughter do what I have to go through every day. If I had any children, it would be only with Percy. No one else.

"What?" I whispered, staring at my parents.

My father kissed me on the forehead. "I expect that you wear something beautiful, and show some respect to the young man and his parents."

"What's wrong with what wearing right now?" I asked holding up the cloth.

My mother looked at it and frowned. "It's not something a daughter of a chief adminstrator would wear at a dinner. It's... not appropriate."

I sighed, not even looking at them. "I'll see you at supper." And with that, I closed the door in their faces, locking the door. I leaned my forehead against the wood.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth," Thalia said rubbing my back.

I turned around to look at her. "How dare they make me marry somebody I don't even know? Somebody I don't even love?"

"Are you going to tell them about Percy?"

"I can't. We would be in great amount of trouble," I said. I looked down at the dress I was wearing and smiled at the memory of Percy unlacing the back. His fingers intertwined with mine. "Can I borrow your blue dress like this?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow, her blue eyes widened. "Didn't you hear what your parents ordered?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I have to obey them. I want to wear your blue cotton dress... if that's all right with you, Thals."

She smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "Perfectly fine with me. I've been waiting for your mother to be disobeyed in front of other people. I can't wait for this!"

I laughed, grabbing her hand and leading her towards my closet. She kept the few clothes she had in here so that my parents wouldn't know she had more items than she was allowed. I pulled out the blue dress. It reminded me of Percy, because blue was his favorite color. It was exactly like the brown dress I had on, except it wasn't long-sleeved. The sleeves were cut short so that they hung on my shoulders. Thalia gave me a mischevious smile.

Some time later, I trailed out of my bedroom with a black robe covering the cotton dress. Thalia came out behind me. We walked down the stairway laughing about the time we destroyed the kitchen when we were little trying to make a pie. My parents and our guests were already seated around the long dinner table, entraced in small talk. When my father saw me walk through the doorway, he stood up from his seat to introduce me.

"This is my daughter, Annabeth Chase," my father smiled at our guests.

"I think I can introduce myself," I said.

The guests looked a little shocked at my rudeness, but I found it as speaking for myself. I didn't need to be introduced by anybody. I could do it on my own. The woman who happened to be named May Castellan and her husband, Hector Castellan. Hector was the chief adminstrator at the country that was next to us. Their son, Luke Castellan (from what I heard) happened to be famous back in their country. He was number one in many events. I wasn't interested in that.

"Annabeth, why don't you meet Luke?" my father said turning me around to see the young man I was supposed to marry.

Luke was handsome, but nothing compared to Percy. Luke had short, blonde hair with blue eyes that seemed to look at me in a way I hated being looked at unless by my husband. He was dressed in clothing that looked like he was dressed by servants, not himself. I looked at my father who wanted an opinion and I just smiled with no happiness involved. He sensed it.

"What's your dress look like, Miss Chase?" May Castellan asked from her seat. She picked up her glass from the table and took a sip of wine.

Thalia stood in the room with us with her smirk on her face. I slipped the black robe off my shoulders and I heard my parents gasp at my attire. The blue dress hung on me perfectly and I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. The Castellan's was looking at me like I was breaking a law of our country. Techinically I was in my house. I looked at my mother who sat with her mouth wide open.

"I told you I wasn't going to wear a fancy dress. I rather wear this," I smirked.

My mother looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I told her to look presentable-"

"This isn't presentable?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

May Castellan shook her head. She looked interested. "It's fine. I remember being a teenager."

"My mother doesn't," I retorted.

My father then grabbed Luke and I's arm, pulling us outside on the desk where a table for two was set up. I met his stern eyes. "You will apologize to your mother, but right now... just mingle." He shut the door behind him.

Luke was standing close to me. Way too close. I backed up a few steps. "Um, what's your country like?" I asked trying to stay away from him.

"Like yours. Less sufficating, more freedom."

I looked down at my hands. "Any interests?"

He shrugged. "Fencing. I'm the highest ranked to win the medal of honor."

"Congratulations," I said awkwardly.

"Do you have any interests?" Luke asked, seductively. I moved my shoulders, uncomfortable being alone with him at here.

"Actually I do. Architecture. Art. Studies. Not the usual like other women in our society," I answered truthfully.

Luke grinned. "You're not like most girls. I could have told you that in the room."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No, not at all. I like girls who play hard to get." Luke tried to move towards me, but I moved the opposite way.

"Um, I don't play anything."

"I can tell you don't want to get married."

I crossed my arms above my chest. "Again, is that a bad thing? I don't like arranged marriages. I want to marry someone I love. Someone I trust. Not a boy who thinks he's the king of the world just because his family is wealthy and he can work a sword."

Luke laughed. "I like you."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't like you."

He raised an eyebrow.

I laughed at his facial expression. "Am I like the first girl to ever tell you that I'm not interested?"

He rubbed the back of his neck before answering. "Yes..."

"Well, I'm happy to be the first," I smirked. "And now if you excuse me, I rather not get married than marry somebody who flirts and tries to seduce girls."

I opened the door and walked into the dining room. My parents and our guests looked at me. I shook my head at my father. He looked disappointed. The Castellan's looked at Luke who stood behind me. I grabbed Thalia's arm and we strolled up the stairs until we reached my bedroom.

"What happened?" she asked closing the door.

I laughed. "He kept flirting with me and just other things he did... just gave me the wrong vibe about him."

Thalia laughed with me. "Oh goodness."

"Thals, I need to see Percy. I just want to be in his arms tonight."

"Annabeth, do you think that's such a good idea? I mean, you saw him last night and you were about to get into so much trouble for just one night. Do you think two nights is a good idea?"

I bit my lip. "Probably not. I can't wait for all this sneaking around to be done."

Suddenly, there was a knock... at my window? I looked over at Thalia. She just shrugged. I walked over to the window and moved the curtain over to see what it was. A smile instantly appeared on my face.

Percy chuckled at my expression. "Can you help me get inside, dear? I think the tree's about to break from bearing my weight for such a long time."

I laughed and grabbed his arms. Thalia came over and helped me pull him into my room. After he placed his feet on the ground, he clutched me tight to his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. I know we saw each other last night, but I loved being able to be in his arms whenever I got the chance. He pressed his forehead against mine, whispering the three words I loved hearing. Percy leaned in and kissed me, making me smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathless. I gripped the front of his shirt, staring into his sea green eyes.

He shrugged. "I was close by so I decided to see my beautiful wife... who looks so lovely in this gorgeous blue dress."

I laughed, pointing over at Thalia. "You can thank her for these wonderful dresses that you like so much."

"Why thank you, Miss Thalia," Percy said grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Your welcome, Perce."

"I love having you here, but what's the real reason you visited?" I asked knowing that there was a more important reason.

Percy leaned in close and whispered into my ear, "I forgot to get your wedding ring."

I gasped, rememebering that I didn't take it off before I left. If my parents had already seen it, I would be questioned about it tonight. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, love, it's fine. I forgot about it too. It wasn't just you," he said.

I messed with the ring on my left-ring finger. I looked back up at him. "Do you have to leave right now? Can you stay for a while?"

"What about your parents?"

"Don't worry about them," I said.

Percy chuckled, his green eyes sparkling. "We have to worry about them. They found out I'm in here, I'll probably be arrested."

"I don't want you to go though," I looked down at the ground.

He propped my chin up to make me look at him. "Don't worry. We'll be together here soon." He kissed my forehead before whispering. "I promise."

"I love you," I whispered.

"And I love you."

Out of nowhere, I heard a knock on the door that made all of us jump. I looked over at Thalia and she gestured to the closet. Percy ran into my closet and Thalia shut the door behind him as I un-locked the door to my bedroom. My parents stood there with their arms crossed with stern expressions that said I was about to get a lecture.

"Annabeth, what in the world was that all about?" my father asked pushing past me and standing in the middle of my room.

Thalia stood by my side. My mother told her to get to her chores and Thalia gave me a look of support. I gave a weak smile before turning towards the faces of my parents.

"I don't want to marry him," I said loud and clear.

My father was about to blow into many pieces. "What did he ever do to you? I found nothing wrong with the boy!"

"I did! He flirted with the entire time and he was being very seductive. I don't want a man who only enjoys himself by seducing and flirting with women."

My parents didn't say anything else. My father excused himself for a minute and he walked out of my bedroom, leaving my mother and I alone. She crossed her arms above her chest.

"When are we going to find a man for you?"

"I would like it if I could pick him. I am supposed to marry this man and spend the rest of my life with him," I replied. "I would like it if I actually got to know him and then make a decision. I don't want my husband to be picked out for me."

My mother looked at me. "Well, sorry honey, but sometimes you can't always pick the man you're going to be with."

"I already have," I said.

My mother looked confused and I continued, "I already found him. I love him and I want him to be the man I spend the rest of my life with."

"Who is this man?"

I took a deep breath. "Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson?" she repeated. "The boy who used to be your best friend? The boy who your father banished from the country?"

"Yes, him. I've been in love with him for three and a half years."

She ran her hand through her hair. "H-How have you guys been dating?"

"I think you know how," I said staring at her. "We love each other. He treats me with so much respect that you thought there wasn't any more men like that. He loved me enough... that he asked me to marry him. We've been secretly married for three months now." I held my left hand up so that she could see the wedding ring. My mother brought a hand to her mouth, surprised at the sudden news. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't know how you would react-"

"I thought you were smarter than this!" she hissed. Her eyes glared into mine. "You've been sneaking behind your father and I's backs to see this boy! I thought we knew you better. I thought you were wise enough to understand the concepts of banishment."

"Concepts of banishment? What does that have to do with Percy?" I asked.

She scoffed. "Everything. The law clearly states that when someone is banished, no one from the court is allowed to associate with that person."

"I'm not apart of the court! Dad and you are!"

"But you are our daughter-"

"So? That's what you always say. That's always the excuse on why I can't do anything I want. I have a reputation to mantain is what you say. No, I don't, mother."

I then trailed out of the bedroom, walking on the stairs to the living room. My mother raced out of the room, grabbing onto my arm roughly. She turned me around to make me look in her eyes.

"You may be nineteen years old, but you live under our roof! You follow our rules!" she yelled.

My father appeared in the doorway. "What is going on in here?"

"Our daughter has been secretly dating the boy you banished years ago with his family! Oh, and let's not leave out the part where they've been married for three months," my mother explained.

He turned towards me with an eyebrow raised. "Is this true, Annabeth?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yes."

"What were you thinking?" he yelled.

I threw my hands in the air, tired of all the fighting. "I LOVE HIM! I've been in love with him for three and a half years. We hated sneaking around, but it was the only way we could see each other because of your dumb laws!"

My cheek started stinging after my father's hand came across my face. I turned my head to look at my father in shock. He's never slapped me. He's never touched me like that. His face read that he just realized what he had done. I backed away from him when he reached his hand out to comfort me. I heard heavy footsteps trampling down the stairway and I glanced behind them. A smile broke out onto my face. Percy stood there, apparently not scared of my parent's wrath. He heard what had happened. My parent's just stared at him. They believed that he was a disgrace to society. I believe that he's way more than that. He's my husband.

I walked over to where he stood and grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing his head in close. His lips touched mine and butterflies entered my stomach. He kissed me, his hands wounding themselves in my hair. He let them move down to where my waist was. We continued to kiss like there was no one else besides us in the room. My fingers knotted in his hair; his lips pressed against mine. When we finally pulled away, we were both breathing heavily. I turned to look at my parent's who were staring at us.

"Goodbye," I said.

"Annabeth," my mother began but I stopped her.

I shook my head. "No. I'm done here."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry," my father said.

"I forgive you, but I'm done."

I grabbed Percy's hand and tugged him out of house. Thalia ran out after me with a small bag that was probably filled with the cotton dresses I liked. I gave her a tight hug before lacing my fingers through his and running away from the place that I had once called home. When we entered the forest, I looked behind me and saw the house in the distance. I smiled, finally free of the life of fancy dresses and parties and many other things I didn't enjoy.

"So, where do you want to go, my dear?" Percy asked walking in front of me.

I walked a little faster so that I could hold my hand in his. "I would like to go to the little cottage where we used to meet up to see each other for the past four years."

He grinned. "My mother is going to be thrilled when I tell her you're staying with us."

"Are you thrilled?" I said smiling.

"Estatic."

I laughed and he wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up off the ground. He spun me around, laughing as he did it. When he set me down on my feet, he leaned down and gave me a light kiss. I sighed happily when we pulled away. My forehead rested against his; our eyes staring into one another's.

"I love you, Perseus Alec Jackson."

"And I love you, Annabeth Vidia Jackson."

**AND SCENE!**

**Oh wow, that was a lot of writing. I wrote this one-shot over the course of three days. **

**I was talking to my best friend about it and he didn't know what a one-shot was. When I answered, he was like, "Why would you write a long short story?" He finally understood when I said I didn't want to write a brand new story so I made a long one-shot. **

**How'd you guys like this? Was it ok? Or was it bad? **

**NEWS: I should be updating **_**Green Eyes **_**in the next couple of weeks. It's the last week of school (SUMMER!) and I've been having writer's block for a while now. I want to finish it. I'm not giving up on this story. I know a lot of people have been waiting for the chapter and I'm in the process of writing it. **_**The Stranger Within **_**will hopefully be updated by the end of this week. **

**Alrighty, that's all the updates. I think. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
